Paleta verde sabor a limón
by Ale W
Summary: Cualquiera que no me conociese me hubiera llamado “depravado sexual” o “Asalta cunas”, cosa que me hubiera enfurecido al instante, pero ahora realmente me sentía idéntico a uno.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight, ni sus personajes NO me pertenecen y dudo que saque dinero con esto, sólo lo hago pura diversión.

"Paleta verde sabor a limón"

Cualquiera que no me conociese me hubiera llamado "depravado sexual" o "Asalta cunas", cosa que me hubiera enfurecido al instante, pero ahora realmente me sentía idéntico a uno.

La veía con tal detenimiento que me estaba empezando a preguntar si aquellos lindos e inocentes movimientos que hacia con la paleta eran inconscientemente o lo hacía para volverme loco.

La verdad no la sabía y me pude haber arrancado los cabellos de tan sólo ser espectador del último movimiento que hizo con la paleta de color vede, que de seguro es sabor a limón.

La paleta bailaba recorriendo sus pequeños labios y dejando un pequeño caminito de tinte verde en ellos. Por ende, la pequeña salivita de Claire hacía que sus labios brillaran y le dieran un aspecto hermoso.

De vez en cuando sacaba la paleta de su boca y la veía con admiración. Algunas veces juntaba su pequeño ceño, observando y tratando de encontrar algo en aquella paleta, pero se rendía al no encontrar nada y la volvía a meter a su pequeña y delicada boca.

Muy bien, ahora sí me sentía como todo un pervertido.

Pero tenía que seguir viéndola, no me podría dar la vuelta e ignorarla, porque sí lo hacía ella pondría su carita de confusión y me preguntaría qué estaba pasando. Y entonces yo no sabría que contestarle más que puros balbuceos y cosas incoherentes.

Y no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, pues simplemente la pondría más confusa.

Yo estaba a punto de explotar, si seguía haciendo esos movimientos, tendría que salir corriendo y esconderme en algún lugar.

Empecé a juguetear con unos pedazos de madera que tenía a mi alcance y volteé a ver el inmenso mar que tenía en frente, esperando que, de alguna manera, no se preocupara y me desquiciara con tanta dulzura.

Pero...¡bah!, hoy la suerte me dio la espalada.

Ella me volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de confusión y se acercó más a mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Quil? —me preguntó dejando su paleta verde ya casi terminada en el pequeño envoltorio de plástico.

Siempre, siempre sabía cuando estaba preocupado, alarmado, feliz o triste. Y lo peor de todo siempre me preguntaba lo mismo y en vez de cerrar el hocico y no llenarla con mis tonterías; me terminaba desahogando.

Pero en este instante no iba ceder pues estaría cometiendo el mayor error en mi vida. Y sinceramente no la quería asustar con mis estupideces.

—No me pasa nada, Claire —dije con la voz temblorosa.

Y obviamente, ella no me creyó.

—No es cierto, te pasa algo —afirmó con su dulce vocecilla. ¡Dios!, contaba con 4 años y medio y su voz era terriblemente cargada de dulzura y más ahora; estaba preocupada.

No le pude contestar, y sólo me limité a observarla para darle a entender que estaba bien. Pero ni con eso dejo de tener su carita llena de preocupación.

En menos de un segundo ella había sacado otra vez su paleta del envoltorio, con un poco de dificultad pues ahora estaba algo pegajosa y necesitaba de un poco más de fuerza para sacarla. La sacó de ahí de un tirón y se la metió a la boca.

Yo me volví loco.

Ella sacó la paleta de su boquita y me la acercó al rostro, casi tocando mis labios. Me desconcerté un poco, alcé una ceja y la mire confundido.

—Te pasa que quieres de mi paleta, ¿no es así, Quil? —me preguntó con la inocencia plantada en el rostro.

Sonreí mientras entrecerraba los ojos y con cuidado le quité su paleta de la manita y la volteé a ver, tratando de obtener su permiso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo le di una buena lambida a la paleta. Ella soltó una enternecedora carcajada y le devolví su paleta.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor —aseguré.

Lo bueno es que nunca se iba a enterar de que al verla con esa paleta verde sabor a limón, me volvía loco a tal grado de ponerme nervioso.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al pensar eso; sí Jacob me viera estaría doblándose de la risa.

¡Pero qué va!, él también estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, así que no se podía burlar de mí.

La tome de su manita y la ayudé a ponerse de pie, ella emprendió una carrera alejándose de mí, mientras yo me sorprendía.

—¡Hey, Claire!, ¡Si llegas más rápido al coche no me comeré lo que resta de la paleta! —grité entusiasmado y empecé a correr para alcanzarla.

Fin

**Bueno, este pequeño one-shot lo escribí sólo para pasar el rato. Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier jitomatazo o algún "No sirves para esto" son bien recibidos.**

**Si ven algún OoC por favor díganme, es mi primer one-shot de estos personajes, así que puede que contenga un poco :S. **

**Cualquier duda, me la comentan ;D. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¡Adiós!**

**Yuuhi5**


End file.
